Morning comes knocking
by fixusi
Summary: "Where's Sam?" He doesn't answer me. I see a broken glass on the table with a little bit blood on it. Dad isn't wounded. Cold sensation hits my stomach as I repeat my question. "He left." Pre-series; how the evening Sam left to Stanford could have gone.


**I haven't forgotten Black Aggie, in fact the second chapter is almost ready. It's just to hard to write a casefic, so I decided to make my night and write a simple one-shot. Dean's confused POV. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the boys... gosh, dunno. But sadly no, I don't own them.  
Warnings: Two or three bad words  
Spoilers: None  
Set: Pre-series. Sam is 20 and Dean 24.  
Characters: Sam, Dean, John**

Fighting. They are always fighting, like today. Shouting, screaming, yelling.

Sam had always been the quieter one. He had done what dad asked him to do, even if it was after a little disagreeing. Dad was dad, after all. Hero in my eyes, and I bet in his, too. But still; fight after fight, tears after tears.

I never could see Sam crying. Every time I did a little part of me cried with him. It always hurt me more than Sam. Especially this night.

Yelling. Someone breaking something. Shouts. Calling names. Both of them.

"Hunting isn't a hobby, Samuel! It's your life!"  
"No, dad, it isn't! It will _never _be!"

I'm sitting in our bedroom, listening quietly. I have my gun on my hands. I am supposed to clean it, but how could I? So I just sit and stare at it, lost in the sounds fight.

I have two sides. The one I switch on while hunting, my hunter side. Hard, cold, emotionless. You kill everything that kills people, everything evil. Without hesitation, like a good soldier does. And then there is the other one, the one that is winning the competition inside me at the moment, the big brother side.

Class shatters, I can hear it. Maybe it's dad who broke it. I just hope Sam didn't cut himself, even though I know he wouldn't die if he did.

"Why aren't you more like your brother, Sam?!"  
"Maybe I don't want to!"  
"You should!"  
"And you can keep Dean out of this, dad! I'm going, the end!"

I let the gun fall to the soft mattress under my crossed legs. It's not loaded. I sigh, running a hand through my short hair. I know where this is going to end. This isn't the first time they have fought.

I don't know when Sam decided he wanted to go to college. He didn't really talk about it to me. It was as big surprise to dad as it was for me. _Dad, I decided to go to college. They have already accepted me in. _

I close my eyes. Sounds of their fight echo to my room. Sam is yelling, calling dad selfish bastard and prick. Dad yells back, calling Sam irresponsible and selfish little kid. I can't take this much longer.

Loud thump, and a silence.

"-my God, are you okay?"  
"Just leave me alone!"

Angry footsteps, door opening and slamming closed. I open my eyes, standing up carefully. Silently I walk to the kitchen, where dad is standing, looking mega-pissed.

"Dad?" I silently say. After a few seconds he looks at me.  
"Dean."  
"Where's Sam?"

He doesn't answer me. I see a broken glass on the table with a little bit blood on it. Dad isn't wounded. Cold sensation hits my stomach as I repeat my question.

"He left."

He turns around and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I just stand there, fighting the urge to run after my little brother, to make sure he is okay. And after what feels like eternity I sigh, walking back to the bedroom. I fall asleep before I even notice.

* * *

I wake up when the bedroom door opens slightly, but I stay where I am. I just open my eyes. I don't move a muscle.

"Dean?"

Silent whisper. Sam. I close my eyes and my heart starts to beat faster. Feels good to hear his voice. I hear him walking to his own bed and sitting on it. I have my back turned to him, so I open my eyes again.

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Dean", he whispers again. His voice is broken and sounds like he cries. Well, why wouldn't he? But I still stay where I am, pretending to be asleep. It's hard to stay awake when every corner of my body just wants sleep.

"I just..."

He doesn't continue. I hear him getting up and walking around the beds, grabbing his duffel in front of me. I close my eyes as he passes me. I crack my other eyelid a little bit, seeing him. He has a bandage around his palm. Maybe he cut it with the class.

I hear him doing something, but the exhaustion takes over me and in matter of minutes I'm sleeping again.

And when I wake up in the morning, he's gone.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and feedback are always love(: **


End file.
